


It Was the Yelp

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Sex Toys, Tentacles (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: “What the hell is that?”





	It Was the Yelp

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @Rockmarina on tumblr =)

“What the hell is that?”

Harry startled and dropped it. With a quick kick, he sent it skittering under the sofa as he turned to Ron.

“You’re home early,” he said awkwardly, feeling his face burn.

“Turned out to be a waste of time. Another of those prank calls. Second offender though, so we charged him for wasting Auror time,” Ron walked around and peered down at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “Mate, your face is a dead giveaway.”

Without giving Harry time to stop him, he whipped out his wand and sent the sofa skidding sideways across the room. Harry tumbled off it with a yelp and scrambled to grab the thing before Ron could.

He failed.

“This looks familiar,” Ron said, peering down at the item in his hand.

Harry sat back on the sofa before he fell over. “Prank gift from Seamus...remember?”

Ron dropped it with a yelp. Harry watched in dismay as it finally activated. He’d only spent the better part of an hour trying to get it working, and failed miserably. But either the impact against the floor or Ron’s yelp did what he’d been unable to.

The twisted lump of rubbery material came alive on the floor, changing in size and texture until it looked like the chopped off tentacle from a squid.

They both watched it wriggle around.

Ron turned to him. “Don’t tell me you wanted to try that out.”

Harry cleared his throat and threw a cushion on top of the still wriggling toy. “Just, er, just wanted to see what it did. He never did explain what it was, er, for...”

There was a long silence. The tentacle managed to worm its way out from under the cushion. Harry considered hiding his head under a cushion himself to avoid the way Ron was looking at him.

With a loud sigh, Ron finally pointed his wand at the writhing thing. It went still but didn’t change back to the twisted rubber log it had resembled before.

“Get your arse in the bedroom then you bloody weirdo,” he muttered, picking it up and heading that way himself. Harry stared after him in disbelief but scrambled to follow him before he changed his mind.

“The things I do for love,” Ron muttered as shut the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's too excited to stop and wonder how Ron knew how to turn that thing off 👀


End file.
